


Love comes in all shapes and sizes

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: Isak left the room to talk to the caterer. So far they had stayed together the entire evening, but Isak wanted to check on why the food was taking so long. He kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving. Almost before Even could contemplate the consequences of Isak leaving him alone Eva rose from her seat giggling while saying quit loudly, "The groom has left the room!"Or, the one where Even participates in a Norwegian weeding tradition and gets kissed a lot.





	Love comes in all shapes and sizes

**Author's Note:**

> In Norway we have this weeding tradition that if the bride/groom leaves the room during the weeding celebration anyone can go up and kiss the person left. 
> 
> For example if the bride leaves every woman is free to kiss the groom. 
> 
> So I want to make this really clear Even kisses a lot of people that aren't Isak in this fic, if you are uncomfortable with that don't read. I don't think of this fic as cheating, but this might be because I am used to the tradition. 
> 
> If you don't have any problems with this premise please enjoy!

Isak left the room to talk to the caterer. So far they had stayed together the entire evening, but Isak wanted to check on why the food was taking so long. He kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving. Almost before Even could contemplate the consequences of Isak leaving him alone Eva rose from her seat giggling while saying quit loudly, "The groom has left the room!"

  
She ran from her seat and took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet. They pulled away and Eva smiled at him wildly.

  
"Take good care of him," she said before going back to her seat. Even watched her as she walked down. Isak had told Even about his friendship with Eva and him lying about being in love with her to not reveal his sexuality. It must be some kind of irony in him kissing his husband's former bead, but he would think about that later. 

  
The next one to walk up to him was Vilde. He smiled at her, he remembers fondly the time that Vilde had showed up at his and Isak's apartment with running make up and bursted out "I think I am a lesbian"

  
Isak had invited her in for something to drink and to talk. A couple of drinks quickly turned to more until both Vilde and Isak where drinker then Even had ever seemed them and admitting things they would probably regret in the morning. Until Vilde took her glass high up into the air and said with a surprisingly steady voice "I will never kiss a man again!"  
Even laughed, but Isak just nodded.

  
"I will never kiss a girl again!" Isak had said in solitary to Vilde's previous statement.

  
Even was snatched out of his reminiscing by Vilde's voice.

  
"I'm not going to back down on the promise to your new husband, but tradition is tradition" she kissed him on the cheek close to the corner of his mouth, "congratulations!"

  
Vilde left and Noora quickly replaced her. Noora looked as stunning as always in a long blue dress and her hair up in a bun. It is weird to think that such a beautiful woman came without a plus one to a wedding, but she is single and she looks happier then ever.

  
"You are going to be my only kiss tonight, kiddo, so make it worth my time," she joked. He laughed and she kissed his cheek before returning to her seat.

  
"My turn!" Chris's voice filled the room and she walked slowly and determined to where Even was waiting. She has just returned from some new exotic destination and she has entertained many of the guests tonight with stories from her travels. Many of her stories aren't really that interesting, but she still always gets an audience for them because that is just the way Chris is.

  
Chris's kiss is longer then the other's and more playful. If it had been anyone else it would have been inappropriate, but Chris is silly by nature and Even knows she would stop if he showed any signs of being uncomfortable. She pulled away and smiled at him "Isak is a lucky bastard!"

  
Even laughed. He knows Chris doesn't have a nasty bone in her body and that her comments are meant to set him at ease.

  
Sana is next and her happiness shines through her. Everything from her eyes to her skin to her outfit tells him that she is overjoyed with the weeding (and also the little bump under her clothes that she is trying to hide). She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You deserve this."

  
"Thank you," he replied . She gave him a nod of approval before returning to her seat next to Yousef. Even observed them for a moment looking at their happiness and the pure bliss in Yousef's eyes when he greets Sana.

"She is my soulmate," Yousef had told him during Yousef and Sana's own wedding. A strange concept really, that one person is destined for you and absolutely compatible with your quirks and crooked edges.

  
The next person to interrupt his train of thought was no other then Sonja. It was like the universe could read his mind and gave him a small look at what could have been. Her hair was as short as it had always been and she had a small yellow butterfly pin in it that Even seemed to vaguely remember. Her dress was long with thin spaghetti straps, it was the same shade of yellow as her butterfly pin. Even felt relieved that she wasn't wearing red.

  
Sonja was hesitant and leaned down to leet her lips touch his for less then a second before pulling away. Some people might think it is weird to invite an ex to a weeding, but Sonja isn't just any ex. She is a vital part of Even and Isak's history as an couple and has aided Isak more then once with dealing with Even and his condition.

  
"I just want to say," Sonja takes a brief pause before she continues to find the correct words, "what you and Isak has is what I want. The trust, the love, the intimacy, you are lucky to have it and I know you two were meant to have that."

  
"You will" he is certain she will.

  
Sonja smiled at him.

  
Even leaned back into his seat. That must have been all the women that he was supposed to kiss that evening. Now he could wait for Isak in peace.

  
"Wait.. Isak isn't here!" A familiar voice said and before Even even knew what was happening a group of boys made their way to him lead by Elias followed by Mikael, Mutasim, Adam and in the very back Yousef.

  
They practically jumped on Even kissing him on his neck, his cheek and the rest of his face.

  
"You are married!" Mutta exclaimed and held his face in his hands before kissing him on the nose.

  
Even laughed, here he was surrounded by some of his best friends in the entire world on the happiest day of his life.

  
"Look at you!" I'm so glad you are happy!" Mikael exclaimed. Even was truly happy. The men who surrounded him had seen him when he was at his worst and here they where celebrating with him on his best day. Even still finds it strange to think about how young he was when everything happened, 18 isn't an age where you should go through stuff like that. And he got through.

  
"The groom has returned!" Even could hear Eva say. He looked past his friends to see Isak making his way towards him with a smile on his face.

  
"Hello, boys!" Isak said, "hello, husband."

  
Isak leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss that evening. Even smiled into the kiss.

  
Here he was with the people he loved, the people he had shared so many moments with and here they all where to share this precious moment with him,

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I know it is short but lately that seems like that is all I can write. 
> 
> First of all, yes I am sure Even is aware about how Isak lied about being in love with Eva making Eva his beard despite them never dating.
> 
> If you follow my tumblr you know I am a huge supporter of lesbian!Vilde and any scenario where she comes out is great and I like the image of drunk Isak and Vilde playing around while Even watches with an amused smirk. 
> 
> I would imagine that Sana is 24 in this fic and yes she is pregnant with her and Yousef's first child and she is absolutely overjoyed and happy.
> 
> Noora is single as a pringle and very happy. Idk, but I like the idea of Noora being happy alone for a while after breaking up with Dickhelm. 
> 
> I like the idea of Chris B as sort of a world citizen who travels a lot and always comes home to celebrate the people she consider family. 
> 
> Sonja is included cause I like the idea of she and Even making up and becoming some what friends. The whole thing with her not wearing red has to do with another Norwegian wedding tradition:  
> -If you are at a Norwegian wedding NEVER wear black or red. Black because it means that you disapprove of the match and red because it means that you are either in love with the person getting married or you are a former lover of the person getting married. Both are considered disrespectful to wear. (Foreigners usually gets a free-pass, but I have heard gossip because someone wore red to a wedding)
> 
> The ballon squad loves Even so much and he loves them back. I considered to have Mikael wear a red tie, but it is just considered so rude that I ruled against it. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I am aware that it might be some mistakes in the text. Tell me please if you spot any. 
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you liked it.


End file.
